C'était pour ton bien
by Kamaron and co
Summary: C'était pour ton bien, qu'ils me disaient. Ouais, c'est ça... pour mon bien... MON OEIL! Non, mais c'est quoi ce projet là! SiriusSeverus


Allooo!

J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter..._tan tan tan_

Notre première fic en tant que Kamaron & co, Kleios et moi (Nsicca)! Pour plus d'information sur Kamaron& Co, veuillez aller voir notre profil ( que j'ai pas encore tapé..._Regarde de tous les côtés en sifflotant. La la la la_) Donc, c'est une fic Siri/Sevy ! ( Je suis toute mélangée avec les codes et tous ça, mais ça n'a pas de grande importance...) Bah, revenons à la fic. C'est une fic co-écrire (de kleios et de moi, je sais, je me répète..._:P_) de la façon suivante; un chap,_c'est moi_, l'autre,_c'est Kleios_, le suivant,_c'est moi_ et l'autre _c'est Kleios_...

Ben, je ne vous retiendrez pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimeur: Tous les personnages de HP appartiennent à J. K. Rolling et...le reste, ben c à moi. (ce qui est pas très beucoupp et à date, c'est personne. Ah non, ils seront même pas à moi. Ils seront à Kleios ET MOI. XD)

* * *

Sev's pov 

« - Hum…Voyons-voir, dis-je en observant les portes de la section interdite. Alohomora. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent promptement comme par enchantement en ayant l'air de me dire ; entre mon enfant, entre. J'entrai dans la section, un sourire sur les lèvres. C'était si facile. Décidément, l'école devrait revoir ses priorités. Les équipements de Quiditch étaient mieux gardés que les joyaux de la reine et les livres, eux? Ils sont simplement fermés à clef, à la portée de tous les élèves. Il n'y a que le concierge Eaton qui passe de temps en temps. Franchement, croient-ils vraiment que le concierge puisse connaître la bibliothèque de fond en comble ? Il pourrait passer vingt fois devant moi sans me voir. Je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter, mais je connais absolument tout, mais vraiment tout, les recoins de ce lieu.

Ah le voici « Douceurs de la mort ». Ce livre était la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas pu m'endormir. C'est la biographie d'un jeune sorcier très prometteur qui a vu sa chance tourner. La suite me hantait depuis déjà deux semaines. Hélas, j'avais trop de travaux. Mais maintenant, j'ai amplement le temps. Il faut dire que reléguer des travaux de charmes par ci et par-là, ça aide. Je les ferais demain matin…

Je pris le livre en question dans mes mains et décida d'en prendre quelques-uns traînant sur les étagères adjacentes. Bon, où irais-je aujourd'hui? Tiens, pourquoi pas la table derrière la rangée de livres moldus là où il y a une grande fenêtre ?

XXXX

Un rayon de lumière dansa sur ma page. Tiens, le soleil se lève.

…

Wow, DÉJÀ?Dites-moi pas que j'ai passé toute la nuit ici? Mais, mais, mais, je venais à peine de commencer mon autre livre, geignis-je en me frottant les yeux.

Bah, fais-je en haussant les épaules, une heure de plus de sommeil ou une de moins, quelle est la différence? Me tournant vers la fenêtre, je l'ouvris. Je respirai l'air frais à grands poumons. Une brise entra dans la pièce.

Ah…l'aube. Période matinale où tout est réellement calme. Pas de petits morveux aux alentours traînant dans tous les coins de l'école. Ni d'imbéciles bruyant dans le genre de Black. Le silence…la tranquillité…La perfection. J'humai l'air pur une autre fois.

Pourquoi ce n'est pas toujours comme cela à longueur de journée! Je soupirai.

Ah, je sais! Crevez, crevez, crevez vous imbéciles autant que vous êtes! Étranglez-vous durant votre sommeil avec votre oreiller…Non, mieux, étouffez-vous avec votre salive! Muhahahahah!

Euh… Qu'est-ce que je dis-là moi?

En lâchant un long soupir, je me frappai le front avec ma main.

Le manque de sommeil… c'est néfaste. La preuve? Je commence à agir comme ces idiots…

Consolation? Je ne pourrais pas tomber aussi bas que Potter et sa bande. Quoique c'est pas très rassurant…

Bah…retournons à ce livre: « Imbéciles et potions ne riment pas ensemble, voyez pourquoi… ».

Hmm… très très intéressant…tiens, tiens, il faudrait que j'essaye cela un jour. Peut-être sur Potter ou mieux, Black. Tche Tche Tche.

Poils de biche, tentacules de calmar, cornes de cerf, crin de souris, écailles de lézard…

…

Quoi? Mais, c'est absolument n'importe quoi! C'est totalement faux, la poudre de salamandre séchée ajoutée à de l'acide d'enzymes de loup blanc conjurée à du sang de belette ne donnent absolument pas ces effets. D'ailleurs, ça et ça sont faux, eux aussi. Je feuilletai le livre rapidement…pour le refermer brusquement.

Mais, ce livre est complètement nase!

Humpf, c'est étonnant que je ne me suis pas encore mis à débiter des imbécilités à force de lire des trucs de même. Pff…et dire que j'avais cru un instant que ce livre était sérieux. Mmm, je me disais bien que cette expression douloureuse ne pouvait pas être vraie. Ma logique n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

…

Mais si ça se trouve, je risque de virer comme un arriéré dans le genre de Goyle ou Crabe. Ok, c'est décidé, faut que j'enrichisse ma culture. Je me dirigeai vers les allées de la section interdite, plus précisément la section privée de Salazar Serpentard. Qui aurait cru que cet illustre fondateur nous ait relégué sa magnifique collection de livres? Quel grand honneur. Malheureusement, il y a très peu de personnes dignes de ce privilège dans cette école. Ahh, en ce moment même, ce grand sorcier doit être en train de se rouler dans sa tombe. C'est pas que je le plains, je ferais sûrement la même chose à sa place.

Me promenant d'une allée à une autre, je parcourus des yeux les titres des livres.

Morts atroces garanties 

_Mille façons d'empoisonner votre pire ennemi_

_Manipuler la mort au bout des doigts_

_Comment déguiser le plus vicieux des poisons en un simple jus de citrouille_

_Les concoctions de Serpentard_

_Vieille incantations d'antan_

_Infamies mortelles_

_La sournoiseries des potions_

_La subtilité de l'art noir_

_Amour, amour quand tu nous tiens_

_L'art de la dague_

_Sortilèges adaptés pour toutes les créatures_

_Perfiderie incarnée_

_Malédictions épidémiques_

_Ciel obscur_

_Blessures internes inguérissables _

Oh, woah! Attends un peu. _Amour,amour quand tu nous tiens_ ? Qu'est-ce que ce livre fait-là! Je pris le livre dans mes mains et je l'observai sous toutes les coutures. Ouaip…c'est ce que je craignais… un foutu roman à l'eau de rose féminin à souhait! Même la couverture est ROSE! Ark… Co…comment quelqu'un a osé mettre _cette chose_ ici! C'est une insulte! Mettre _ça _dans la plus sombre des sections! Quel affront! Grr… En tout cas, je ramène _cela _à sa place, pas question de le laisser moisir ici. Eurk, faudrait que je lave mes mains après. Qui sait quelles mains ont touché cette_ horreur_?

Euh, où pourrais-je mettre ce livre? On dirait un livre moldu. Ben, je pense que je n'aurais qu'à le laisser dans la section 'Filles; romantiques désespérées.' Cette section est IM-MAN-QUA-BLE! Elle est rose flash avec des petites fleurs fuchsias. Je me demande toujours comment ces filles ont réussi à avoir une section à elles-même… j'espère qu'elles n'ont pas embarqué le directeur là-dedans… euh…vaut mieux pas y penser.

Donc, inutile de dire qu'aucun garçon ne s'approche de ce lieu à moins de cent mètres. Il semblerait que l'heureux élu qui va faire exception sera moi. Quelle chance, vraiment.

Je me rendis donc dans cette section honnie. J'étais presque rendu lorsqu'un bruit me glaça le sang.

Cri….iiick!

C'était la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un rentrait dans la biblio!

Merde! J'ai oublié de fermer les portes de la section interdite! Je faillit m'arracher les cheveux de panique. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Il faut absolument mais absolument pas que quelqu'un me voit. Le directeur en sera informé…gloups je serai peut-être renvoyé…père sera sûrement au courant…non, il faut pas. Je ne laisserai pas cela se faire.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je me mis à ramper vers les portes. Cela n'a pas vraiment l'air héroïque, mais qui a dit que j'étais un Griffondor? Je suis un Serpentard moi. J'atteignis presque la section des livres moldus lorsque j'aperçu la fenêtre ouverte béante. Voyons, rectifions cela. Et avec un petit coup de baguette, la fenêtre se referma tout doucement sans aucun bruit.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je me rendis compte d'une chose très très stupide. Je me serais frappé la tête contre le plancher tellement j'étais stupide. Est-ce que c'est une autre preuve que le manque de sommeil rend idiot? D'un mouvement souple du poignet, je lança un sort en direction des portes de la section interdite. Elles se fermèrent discrètement. Fiouff…

« Hihihihihi » entendis-je une fille pouffer suivit d'un _chut_ d'une voix plus grave. J'étais muet abasourdi de stupéfaction. Qui est assez épais pour avoir un rendez-vous _romantique_ à la _bibliothèque_ à _l'aube_! Cela dépassait mon imagination. Qui est assez con pour faire cela, dites-moi? Car nul n'est à douter que c'était un rendez-vous amoureux vu la façon dont cette fille a rigolé. Un rire illustrant les folies de l'amour même. Eurk…

Non, mais franchement, c'est désolant, un rendez-vous le matin. En tout cas, le gars manque pas d'idée. Je plains la pauvre fille qui a hérité d'un gars de même.

J'entendis les pas se rapprocher ainsi que quelques petits murmures. Noon…allez la chance, ne m'abandonnez pas…non…ok, vous m'avez carrément oublié.

Les _tourtereaux_ se dirigeaient vers la grande fenêtre… Cela veut dire dans MA direction. Faut que je trouve un échappatoire et vite! Et encore le rampage! Arg…c'est salissant. Ah, à moins que… je leur lance un sort d'oubliette et me voilà tranquille. Ouais, juste le temps pour que je m'échappe. Bonne idée.

Severus, tu es un génie! Ben, ben attendons les alors.

Les voix se rapprochèrent.

« - Y a personne, on peut parler librement, fit une voix qui me semblait familière. Trop familière même.

- Pourquoi parler si on peut faire d'autres choses plus intéressantes? susurra la fille d'une voix désagréablement minaudeuse. »

Ekk, voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les couples. Ils…dégoulinent tous d'affection.

« Alors, qu'en dis tu Sirius? »

Je figeai sur place.

_Black_? Qu'est-ce qui fout là? C'est dont lui l'épais irrécupérable?

Je me serais bien marré et aurais profité de cette occasion pour faire du chantage. Cependant, je suis sûr àcent pour centqu'il ne sera pas très euh…content de me voir. Faut dire qu'avec ce que je lui ai fait la semaine dernière… Il a sûrement préparé sa vengeance et meurt d'envie de la mettre à l'action. J'ai réussi à l'éviter pendant toute la semaine et je suppose que ses doigts le démangeront affreusement quand il me verra. Argg… il faut absolument que je m'éclipse. Rebonjour, rampage! Pff… C'est pas une vie ça!

Arggg.. le plancher est bien poussiéreux. Hmm, je pense que je suis assez loin là. Je peux encore les voir mais je ne les entends plus. Bah, c'est pas comme si je voulais les espionner aussi. Mais, cela aurait été une bonne occasion pour faire du chantage. Je soupirai. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas avoir tout dans la vie, hein?

XXXX

Pfff…cela faisait trente minutes que je gis au même endroit. Black et sa copine n'ont toujours pas fini leur rendez-vous. Je m'ennuie… il n'y a rien à faire… et je REFUSE catégoriquement de voir ce qu'_ils font._ Brr…rien qu'à y penser…ekkk…non…mieux vaut pas… Il faut que je préserve ma santé mentale.

Argg…je m'ennuie…

« COMMENT OSES-TU? »

Wow! Sursautai-je. Je ne savais pas qu'une fille pouvait crier si fort. Toutefois, cela devient intéressant. Malgré moi, ma curiosité fit dirigé mon regard vers les tourtereaux.

Là, se tenait la fille à quelques centimètres de Black, ayant l'air extrêmement en colère. Je vis Black dire quelques chose que je ne compris pas.

TCHAC!

Waa…elle… a donné…une super claque… à Black! Mon estime pour les filles montent de plusieurs crans.

D'un mouvement hautain, la fille tourna les talons et sorti.

Je me tourna pour voir Black.

…

Il a l'air prêt à commettre un meurtre. Ce n'est vraiment pas le temps qu'il me voit… Alors, lentement je repris mon rampage. Mais, c'est que c'est tellement poussiéreux ici! Le concierge ne passe jamais ou quoi ?

Oh mon dieu, je viens de voir une motte de poussière grosse comme mon poing. C'est quoi cette affaire!

Arggg…. mon nez me démange affreusement. Oh non, je ne vais pas éternuer. Non, non, non.

ATCHA!

Oups…

Je suis fait.

Comme au ralenti, je vis Black se figer et se tourner dans ma direction. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux de ma vie. Il se dirigea lentement vers moi. Que c'est étrange…on dirait un mauvais film moldu américain du genre action.

Ekk, c'est pas le temps de penser à ça! Faut que je m'échappe moi! Vite, courons.

Euh…deux pieds se plantèrent devant mon champs de vision.

Mon heure a sonné.

« - Tiens, tiens mais qu'avons nous là. Un Serpent en train de ramper dans la saleté. »

Tout aussi bien gardé son honneur. Je me releva tranquillement en m'époussetant un peu comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« - Eur..eum…me raclais–je la gorge. Pour ton information Black, j'étais en train de… »

Miraculeusement, Black m'interrompit ce qui me sauva la vie et m'évita de dire une niaiserie du genre ' j'ai perdu mes verres de contact' ou 'j'étudiais la sédimentation de la poussière'. Cependant, ma joie fut de courte durée.

«- Qu'est ce que tu tiens là , dit-il en m'arrachant le livre que je tenais. »

À ma plus grande horreur, je vis que c'était le livre honni! J'avais tenu le maudit livre rose durant tout ce temps !

« - _Amour ,amour quand tu nous tiens_, et bien je ne savais pas, Snivellus, ricana-t-il d'un air mauvais. »

Je vous en supplie, si quelqu'un a une once de compassion envers moi dans ce bas monde, achevez-moi.

* * *

Et voilà, la fin. 

Pour la suite, vous n'avez qu'à attendre Kleios. :)

Ah, oui j'ai oublié de dire. Moi, je ferai les pov de Severus et Kleios celle de Sirius.

La suite...je pense que ce sera dans 2 semaines! ( cela dépend de Kleios...espérons qu'elle est pas comme moi XD)

Nsicca

(p-s: Ceux qui suivent **Melez-vous de vos affaires** , _j'espère que vous m'avez pas oublié...quoique je le mériterais bien :( _, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je travaille toujours dessus. --; )

N'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plaît. _:D_


End file.
